So, What Now?
by tobleroneo
Summary: When in doubt, call Ino for help. And don't forget to add in some parties, friends, and an ex-teammate who just returned with his new team. changed summary SxS DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, I don't own anything. The names for when Sakura, Ino, Hinata and Tenten are chatting are soooo uncreative, I know. -sobs-. Enjoy!**

**-------------------------------**

**May 13, 2007**

**Dear Diary,**

**What a day! I'm all tired and sleepy. I ate ramen on the way home; Naruto made me pay for his too since he forgot his money at home. Today was a BIG day for him, since HE came back to Konoha with his new 'team'. HE really changed. A lot. But still cold and seeking power. Ah, I wish everything was just the same as it used to be. I met his new teammates, Karin, Suigetsu and Juugo. Karin gets on my nerves. She acts just like Ino and me when we were 12 or something. I wonder if she knows why he came back. Yes, she probably knows. **

**Suigetsu, on the other hand, reminds me of someone... or is it the sword? It looks so familiar. Anyways, he has sharp teeth like a shark's. Maybe he's from Mist...? I think we get along just fine, considering neither of us like Karin.**

**Juugo looks a little bit like Naruto. He doesn't act like him, thank God. I wouldn't want another Naruto roaming around Konoha (although I'm suspicious that he and Ino are related. Somehow.) I feel a little sorry for him, having a curse seal on him. He doesn't want to kill people! **

**Tsunade-sensei is thinking of a way to punish HIM for leaving Konoha. I know, it's getting a little annoying that I say HIM instead of... you know. I'm supposed to watch over his new team tomorrow, showing them around, making sure they don't go crazy and kill innocent bystanders...**

**I'll just go to sleep now...**

**-Sakura**

**-------------------------------**

She closed her diary just before her computer showed a message from Naruto. She had turned it on for research, but she finished already.

**To: Sakura**

**From: Naruto**

**Subject: Ramen**

_Sorry for making you pay for my ramen Sakura-chan! I'll make it up to you before you go out tomorrow! Oh, and can you tell Hinata-chan 'Thank you' for buying me a new night cap? Mine was getting small._

_By the way, wanna come to my party tomorrow? We're celebrating teme's return. We're gonna make him eat ramen! PLEASE COME! Even if you don't wanna face him, can you do it for me? For Hinata-chan? For Ino-pig? For Ramen???_

_You know you soooo want to come. It's going to be so much fun! Even Kakashi-sensei's coming! After the first part of the party, all of us are going swimming. I know you love swimming, so why don't you just come? I promise to keep teme out of your sight. If I can. And if by this point you still haven't changed your mind, how about I make a list of why you should come?_

_1. It won't be the same without you!_

_2. That Karin girl is coming, so a perfect chance for you to embarrase her! (And even if you don't, Shark-boy might)_

_3. I think you're the only one who can keep Ino from screaming into my ear._

_4. Uh.. you love swimming. And cake. And ice cream (you know you do! Don't deny it!)_

_6. I don't know... because you secretly have a crush on me?_

_So will you come? Tell me! 'Cuz I'm going to tell Tsunade-obaachan to make you come even if you don't want to (She's coming too... Let's hope she won't hit me.) I just noticed I don't have number 5. Oh well._

_Bye! Dattebayo!_

**-------------------------------**

Sakura pondered on if she should go to the party.

Ya know, your/our sensei gave us the WHOLE day off tomorrow.

'...I thought I got rid of you.' Sakura groaned, having to know that her inner self was back. 'But, she has good advice.'

Thank you. I'm flattered.

'Damn, I forgot you can hear my thoughts.'

Well, I'm you, so yeah. And by the power invested in me, YOU WILL GO TO THAT FRIGGIN' PARTY!

'You can't make me, can you?'

I'll talk about Sasuke all day if you don't.

She groaned and with a quick reply of "Fine. I'll go." she fell asleep, cuddling into her pillow.

**-------------------------------**

"Sakura-chaaaan!" Said person covered her ears and hid under her head under her pillow. 'Stupid alarm clock.' she thought.

It ain't your alarm clock, pinky. Her inner moaned, obviously not fully awake. 'Then what is that annoying sound?' She uncovered her head, walked towards her window and peered out.

"Sakura-chaaaaaan! Sakura-chaaaaaan! You didn't tell me if you're going to the party of not!" The Uzumaki shouted, cupping his hands around his mouth. 'I'm going to kick him when I get down.' She sighed and nodded, yelling a "Yes" back, just incase he didn't see her nod. Before she left to brush her teeth and shower, she saw Naruto doing his victory dance.

It took half an hour for her to brush her teeth, take a shower, get dressed and eat breakfast. Naruto, of course, being the unpatient one, was jumping up and down. Sakura came down wearing a tank top and a pair of shorts. Her hair was left down and she was wearing sneakers.

She sweatdropped at the sight of Naruto. "Naruto, calm down."

Before she could say anything else, an ANBU poofed infront of them. (Ehehe... I love the word poofed. Reminds me of Fairly Odd Parents, which of course, I don't own.)

"Haruno-san, Hokage-sama requests for you to be at her office." and he disappeared. Waving goodbye to the blond, she sped towards the Godaime's office, where she found her sensei yelling.

"YOU! HOW DARE YOU TAKE MY SAKE!" Tsunade was beyond pissed, beyond mad, and even Hell was afraid of her.

Suigetsu, who was looking around trying to avoid her glare was sweating. "I thought it was water, ok? Yeesh, what do you expect from someone from Mist?" Sakura rolled her eyes. Everybody knew not to take anything from Tsunade or from her office. Even Naruto, who learnt it the hard way.

"Er, am I interrupting something?" She interrupted.

The Hokage sighed, rubbing her temples. "Ah, Sakura, just in time." The pink haired girl bowed. "You may all go now. Follow Sakura, or else I'll punch you all to Mars." Suigetsu shivered at the image of being sent to Mars. (Do they even know what Mars is? Just curious.)

Karin, pretending to be polite; she actually wanted to scream: WHAT? Follow that twerp?, smiled and nodded. She bowed before going out and scowling while her back was turned to the Hokage. Juugo, however, actually smiled a real smile. He walked out of the room, being as silent as Sasuke. Suigetsu just nodded and bit back a retort to Tsunade. Sakura followed them out after saying, "Hai."

**-------------------------------**

Outside, Sakura showed them around the village. She bumped into a lot of people, like Tenten, who was getting ready for the party, Shikamaru, who was looking for Ino, and Naruto, who was actually looking for a decent conversation. She let him join them.

"So, I asked if he could put more chicken in my ramen, and guess what he says. Well, he says, "Do you have enough money?" I was so pissed! Then, I asked if there was more squid. He says, "Nah, but if you don't mind catching some..."" Sakura, Suigetsu and Juugo listened to him complain. Suigetsu snickered, Sakura sighed and Juugo was being Juugo. Karin was daydreaming about Sasuke.

Sakura cut him off. "This, is my bestfriend's family's flower shop. All kinds of flowers you can imagine. There are even poisonous ones, kept somewhere I don't know." She pointed to a bright, yellow flower shop filled with flowers, packages of seeds to grow your own and more. They entered into the shop.

"Welcome!" Ino smiled brightly at them when they walked in.

"Ino? What are you doing behind the counter? I thought your parents looked after the shop..." Sakura sounded confused.

Ino sighed. "Mom is sick. Daddy's out doing something. I'm stuck here. Need I say more?" Sakura giggled.

"Oh, I can't be that bad. You _are_ going to the party, right?"

"True, true. Say, who are they?" The girl with hooped earings pointed to Sasuke's team. Emerald eyes narrowed.

"They're Sasuke's new team, Suigetsu," she pointed to him, "Karin," a point at her, "And Juugo." Inner Sakura congratulated Sakura for actually saying his name. Ino grinned.

"Oooo... new friends? I'm Yamanaka Ino, best friend of Haruno Sakura over there and former president of Sasuke's fanclub." Sakura rolled her eyes, thanking Kami that Ino was over Sasuke. Or else if Ino found out Karin was obsessed even more with Sasuke, there would've been a big, bloody mess.

Everybody noticed that Naruto had disappeared by then. 'Probably gone to eat ramen.' Suddenly they heard chanting outside. It sounded like, 'Fight, fight!' Sakura and Ino quickly bolted out, the others following. The sight was blinding. The bright light from Rasengan and Chidori was hurting the villagers eyes, but the chanting still continued.

"STOP!" came Sakura's voice. It held anger and fear at the same time. Anger for both of them trying to fight each other again and fear for both that they might get hurt or die. Everything came to a stop. Navy and blue eyes stared at her. Naruto's lingered with fear. Sakura turned to Naruto.

"You." She said in a deadly voice. "Are in big trouble. You KNOW Sasuke just came back. You KNOW Tsunade-sama said not to fight him. You KNOW I hate it. You ALSO KNOW that you're betting your whole life like this!"

Naruto whispered, "I didn't mean to."

"You didn't mean to?" she snapped at him. "You didn't MEAN to? Do you know how worried I'd be if you got hurt? Do you?"

He sheepishly grinned. "Aw, you do care."

Sakura turned to the Uchiha. "And you. Already getting into trouble! I can't believe you! I thought you would be better than Naruto, but I guess I was wrong. You make me sick." She whirled around, "Ino, take them back to the Hokage. I'm going back home." She ran. In the distance, she heard Karin yelling something like, "How dare she! Yelling at Sasuke like that! Let me at that bitch! Hey, let me go!"

The medic-nin stayed inside her room for what seemed to be hours. She spent her time on the computer or reading. A chatroom popped up and Ino was talking to her.

xPrincessDeadly: Hey Forehead-girl. You okay? Naruto's been bugging me to tell you he's very sorry x100000000. How annoying.

CherryPocky: Hi Ino-pig. Not so well. I just can't believe that they haven't changed when around each other. I'm worried.

xPrincessDeadly: Saku, admit it. You're in loooooove. Which one, I don't know. But my suspicion is leaning closer to Naruto.

CherryPocky: You know, Naruto is totally dedicated to Hinata. Did you see them holding hands on Friday? It was so sweet:D AND he helped her get over her shyness.

xPrincessDeadly: So you admit you're falling for Sasuke all over again? Damn, Forehead. I thought you'd be way over him. But it's better you than that Karin girl. She's creepy. Reminds me of us when we were obsessed.

CherryPocky: I'm not! Besides, I think Karin and Sasuke are perfect for each other.

xPrincessDeadly: You have got to be kidding. You're right though, I can just imagine it... Oh, wait a minute, 'k?

**:DWM has just joined the chatroom. **(WM stands for Weapons Mistress)

**Slushies'nPlushies has just joined the chatroom.**

:DWM: What an interesting conversation...

Slushies'nPlushies: Konnichiwa Sakura-chan, Ino-chan, Tenten-chan.

CherryPocky: Hey Tenten, Hinata. Can I ask you something, Hinata?

Slushies'nPlushies: Sure...

CherryPocky: Did Ino help you make that name?

xPrincessDeadly: Of course. Don't I have a creative mind?

CherryPocky: For a pig.

xPrincessDeadly: Hey!

:DWM: Break it up ladies, break it up. We don't want to you two to wreck your computer, would we?

CherryPocky: Fine.

They talked for two hours until Ino and Tenten had to go get ready for the party. Hinata was baking a cake for the party. Sakura stretched her arms and legs. 'Ah, I guess I should read my emails now.'

What about the party?

'What about it?'

Aren'tcha going to get ready?

'I still have time.' She opened up her inbox and inside were bunches of letters Naruto sent her, saying how sorry he was. She deleted all of them; she knew Naruto was like this and had already forgiven him. While reading some emails, one caught her eye. 'Chainletter? No, invitaion.'

**To: Sakura, Hinata, Tenten, Ino, Shikamaru, Kakashi, Anko, Shizune, Iruka, Chouji, Naruto, ect. ect.**

**From: Somebody**

**Subject: You're Invited!**

_Yes you. You're invited to a party on Wednesday at 5:00am to whenever, near the alley behind the park. Bring snacks, drinks, whatever you have. Do not ask anybody who goes who I am, since nobody knows. I'm just someone who wants to have a good time. No tricks up my sleeves, hopefully no one will get hurt._

_Invite anybody you want!_

_Wear anything you want! _

"Another party?" Sakura questioned herself.

I believe so.

She thought about it while getting ready for Naruto's party. Once she stepped out of her door, she said, "I'll go, I have Wednesday off and nothing to do. Besides, almost everybody is going to be there, so no dangers there."

How wrong she was.

**-------------------------------**

**... I hope you enjoy that... Comments encourage me to write happily. Even a short message will make my day!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Second chapter! I would like to thank all of the people who reviewed: (If I spelt your name wrong, please tell me!)**

**SimpleeLovely679: Thank you!**

**CherryBlossom016: Yeah, I know. And thanks! I'm glad you like this story!**

**FakeCompassion: Thanks :D**

**Market Rush: Maybe it's him, maybe not. You'll never know! Okay, you'll find out anyways.**

**KunoichiruleALL: Thanks, and MAYYYYBE.**

**-FoxAngel12-: Thanks 8D**

**empty-spaces: Me too. But, you have to look at the bright side of her... if she has one. Thanks though!**

**inn0centdr3ameR: Thank you!**

**Thingy: Glad you like it!**

**Silent Kunoichi aka. Fiona: Hope you like this chapter!**

**Yukibozu: Ah, thanks! I can never get that right -twitches-.**

**I lied. I like long reviews (not flames though). Gives me more to thank!**

**DISCLAIMER: I WILL ONLY SAY THIS ONCE! (I guess this is the second) I don't own. So this means it applies for every chapter I write, everything I include that isn't mine and all that blah blah blah.**

* * *

Sakura arrived at the party, where almost everybody was there.

"Sakura-chan! Come over here!" yelled a too familiar voice. Sakura whipped her head to the direction the voice came from. Naruto was wearing an orange and black t-shirt and black shorts. Next to him was Hinata, wearing her usual outfit, excluding her weapon pouch.

She started towards, trying not to run into Sasuke. It was kind of crowded; Naruto must've invited a lot of people.

"Yeah?" she asked, finally arriving to her destination.

"Did you get that email about the party on Wednesday? Hinata-chan and I did."

"Yes, why?"

Naruto grinned. "Are you going? Because I am. So is Hinata, since Neji is going too. His sensei made him."

Sakura smiled. "I guess. Did Tenten get one? And Ino?"

The fox boy nodded. "They're both going. Ino's dragging Shikamaru there. Poor guy."

Hinata giggled. They excused themselves from Sakura, getting some drinks. Sakura looked around the room, obsorbing in the orange, blue and red banners, the games and the other things you would find at a party. Of course, she spotted Sasuke two times while looking around, but she quickly looked the other way, trotting to another spot, just incase he saw her.

"You bitch," a feminine voice behind her said. Turning around, Tsunade's apprentice saw Karin. She was wearing her normal attire, although she didn't wear her glasses.

'Probably to try and seduce Sasuke.' She thought. "What do you want?"

Karin looked shocked. Didn't she care that she yelled at Sasuke? She had heard that Sakura used to be one of his teammates, so she probably knew a lot about him. She YELLED at Sasuke! Every girl would've begged to be with him. She narrowed her eyes. She opened her mouth to answer, but Sakura walked away. Karin was steaming with anger. Who did she think she was? Walking away like that. 'Oh, just wait until Wednesday, you're going to get it then.'

Meanwhile, Sakura was getting a drink. 'Mmm, fruity, my favourite.'

Did you see her face? Hilarious!

'Whatever. Now scat, I came to the party, so don't even try to talk about him.'

I wasn't talking about him.

'I hate you.'

She sighed; it wasn't a good choice to come to the party. While walking away from the snack table, she bumped into someone.

"Oh, I'm so sorry," she apologized, bowing.

"Hn." She froze in mid bow. She knew that voice. Slowly, the kunoichi looked up. It was the actually the first time she got a good look at him. He still had the chicken hair (Please don't kill me) and the dark eyes. He still looked as cold as ever, no emotion showing. He looked more mature, not that he wasn't mature when he was twelve.

"Ah, Sasuke, long time no see," she said nervously.

"Hn."

WHAT? After all these years, that's what he says to us? Not even a sorry for leaving us/you on that cold, hard bench!

"Well, I'll be going now..." she moved around him, smiling nervously.

"Sakura." Sakura stopped and turned.

"Y-yes?" she stuttered Hinata-like.

"Tell Naruto to stop with the orange."

Her heart fell. She thought he was going to apologize or something like that, but no such luck. "Hai, I'll do that." She scurried off as quickly as possible. As soon as Sasuke was out of sight, she wiped off the sweat from her forehead with an orange napkin.

"Sakura?"

"Oh, Ino. Didn't see you."

Ino laughed. "Of course you didn't, seeing as you were talking to You-Know-Who back there." Sakura twitched.

"Ino. Pig!"

"Come on, we're going to play a game. Truth or Dare girl!" She gave Ino an unsure smile. "It'll be fun!" Ino dragged her all the way to where the game was. Naruto, Tenten, Hinata, Kiba, Shino, Sasuke, and some other people were there. Neji said he didn't want to play, and Shikamaru said it was too 'Troublesome.'

"I go first, since I organized this party!" Naruto declared, and the rest groaned. "Ahaha... Teme, truth or dare? And you better pick dare!"

"I'm not going to this idiotic game." He stood up and left.

"Aw, you're no fun. Okay then, Sakura-chan!"

"Er, I'll do truth."

As Naruto pondered about what question to ask, Sakura was getting annoyed with her inner self.

AHHH I can't take it! That bastard is- is so bastardish!

'Oh hush. Stop complaining. We got used to it when we were on the same team.'

You only say that because you still like him. Admit it.

'Go away, will you?'

"Okay! I got it!" All eyes turned to Naruto, one if his fist in the air, "Who do you think is a better cook, me, or Kakashi-sensei?"

Everybody sweatdropped at the question. "Naruto, you don't know how to cook."

"What if I knew how?"

"Kakashi-sensei. Definately Kakashi-sensei."

* * *

**Short Chapter. I know, I know. Please bare with me though! You know, I guess I would like atleast 6 reviews. But I'll take what I get. **


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

Naruto pouted, but Sakura took no notice of it. She was busy thinking of who to ask. Ino?

"Ino-chan?"

"Yes?" she replied, her blue eyes flickering with anxiety. Sakura had on a look that made her feel uncomfortable.

"Truth or dare?"

Ino thought it over. "Dare."

"Dare you to not to talk throughout the whole game," she smirked. Ino's jaw was hanging. No talking! For Ino! Everybody knew she couldn't survive it. But a dare is a dare, so she immediately shut up.

"Sakura-chan, how is she suppose to ask then?" Naruto asked, scratching his head.

"She'll find a way."

I feel sorry for her.

'But you can't help her.'

I can annoy you, if that helps her.

'You wouldn't.'

Maybe I would. Maybe.

Ino pointed to Kiba, who said truth, Akamaru barking in agreement.

_Who do you like?_ She wrote with a pen she got out from her pocket and a napkin. She grinned evilly. Kiba glared at her; Akamaru growled. There was silence for a minute or two until he finally decided to answer. But he didn't say it out loud. No, he just said,

"I'll tell you, but only you."

Sakura's shoulders slumped. She was hoping Kiba would say it to everyone. 'Lucky Ino.'

Ino and Kiba walked into a hallway, glancing behind their shoulder to make sure no one came along. When they were out of sight, they heard whispers, but nothing was clear. Some heard Ino gasp a little, but that was all. They came back, Kiba scowling at Ino and Ino smirking. She wrote something on the napkin. Naruto snatched it and began reading.

"Er, it says: 'It's someone at this party.' and 'and I know what she looks like!'" Naruto frowned, "So, Ino, you gonna tell us what she looks like?" (A/N: So... got any ideas who Kiba should be with? Help!)

The blond shook her head and stuck her tongue out at Sakura.

"Uchiha," Kiba snarled out. Apparently, he didn't like Sasuke that much.

"Hn."

"Truth or dare?"

Sasuke didn't say anything. Instead, he got up and started to leave. Naruto grabbed his arm just in time.

"Whoa, teme! You can't just leave like that! You sat down, you have to play."

The sharingan user said in a cold, dark voice, "Who are you to order me around?"

Naruto hissed. He was testing his temper! Sakura put a calming hand on his shoulder. "Naruto, calm down."

"Sakura-chan! Look at him! He doesn't even deserve to be part of Konoha again! He is like a disgrace to the village, to the team, and to his clan! He won't even play a simple game of truth or dare! I bet all the people in his clan were chickens." A second later after that was said, Naruto found himself pinned to a wall.

"Don't you ever," Sasuke breathed out, his hand on Naruto's neck, "Say that about my clan."

He spat at him. "I can say whatever I want!"

Sakura pryed them apart. "Come on, this is suppose to be a fun, relaxing party. Can't you two just get along?"

"But-"

"No buts. And Sasuke, even though this party is for you, Naruto planned this so you WILL take part in activities." she commanded.

"And if you don't, Sakura-chan will gladly punch the daylights out of you. Or make sure you won't have children in the future," the Kyuubi container added cheerfully.

Said person slapped his head. "Owwww... why'd you do that?"

"Just play the game." Naruto dragged Sasuke back down and sighed.

"So, Uchiha, truth or dare?"

The whiskered boy said, "Bet he's too chicken to take a dare." Sasuke's fists clenched. Sakura rubbed her temples.

"Naruto, stop trying to pick a fight."

"Yes Sakura-chan."

"Dare."

All eyes turned to him. "Huh?" Ino accidentally let out, but quickly covered her mouth. No one noticed.

"I said," he seethed out, "dare."

Naruto cheered. "Hurrah! Dare!" Another slap earned.

Kiba rubbed his chin. "Hm... this is interesting. I don't have a dare ready..." He thought for a moment, then, "Hey, pinky," "It's Sakura." "Whatever. You decide the dare. I'm hungry."

Sakura shook her head. "No, no, Kiba-kun, it's your choice. I already had my turn."

"Sakura-chan's right," Hinata whispered. Kiba shrugged, "Nah. If you don't wanna, how about Naruto?"

Naruto smirked. "Ha ha! Finally!"

"Not Naruto," Sakura groaned.

"Why not?"

"Because."

"Onegai?"

"No."

"With cherries on top!"

"No."

"I'll only eat two bowls of ramen a day!"

"No."

"Ninety-nine bottles of beer on the wall! Ninety-nine bottles of bear!" He sang at the top of his lungs.

"OK! OK!" She clapped her hands over her ears. She giggled a little, too.

He smiled smugly at the Uchiha. He just glared.

"I DARE YOU, UCHIHA SASUKE," Naruto said loudly, "TO SAY YOU ARE SORRY TO SAKURA-CHAN AND SAY WHY YOU ARE SORRY. WITH DETAILS AND EVERYTHING!"

Everybody stopped what they were doing and waited for him to say something.

"N-Naruto!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Just listen, Sakura-chan."

"Sorry." Sasuke let out. It wasn't easy for him to do, but he didn't want the dobe bugging him!

"Iie, you don't have to say-"

"He said it already, Sakura-chan! Wait, what about details?"

Kiba snickered. "It was hard for him to get it out already, so what more do you expect?"

Shikamaru shook his head. "What a troublesome game. Kiba, you keep this up and we'll be visiting your grave in a few hours."

"Bite me, Nara."

"Fleas."

Ino was getting annoyed. She started waving her arms in the air, trying to get everyone's attention. When she finally did, she wrote on her napkin: Fiiiiine. We'll stop playing then. Now stop fighting!

After that was said out loud by Sakura, everybody scattered. A few hours passed and everybody was starting to leave.

"Forehead!" Ino was aloud to talk after the game.

"Yeah?" Sakura turned around to talk to her friend properly.

"See you at the party on Wednesday?" she asked hopefully.

"You betcha!"

Ino put on her jacket and left, but not before saying, "Sakura, I think he really meant that he was sorry." Sakura smiled.

"Thanks Ino-chan, but he only said sorry because it was Naruto's dare." Ino rolled her eyes. "See ya later, then."

Sakura began putting on her jacket until she heard someone behind her. Spinning around, she found herself facing Suigetsu. "What party?" he asked. Obviously he didn't know.

"Ano, the party on Saturday, near the alley behind the park." She smiled tiredly. "Oh, I haven't seen Karin-san since- nevermind. Have you seen her?"

He shrugged. "Miss I'm-gonna-be-Sasuke's-future-wife left early."

"Thanks anyways. Say, where are you guys staying?"

He made a sick face and replied, "In this ugly apartment until that hag can find a better place. The walls are yellow and pink!"

Tsunade's apprentice frowned. Tsunade-sama wasn't a hag. In fact, if you didn't know her, you'd probably think she was about thirty! "I better get going, now. And tomorrow I'm suppose to finish the tour around Konoha. Make sure you get to the park by 9:00 AM. I only have three hours."

Suigetsu slipped his hands in his pocket and left. Sakura said her goodbyes and left too.

'I feel sorry for Naruto, having to clean up all that mess.'

Don't worry about it. He'll just get someone else to do it.

'Right, right. Then get Hinata to make some ramen for him.'

Ten minutes later she was infront of her house, rummaging through her pockets for the key. "Dammit! I must've dropped it at Naruto's place!" She then heard someone calling her name.

"'Akura-chan!" Naruto called out. He was running so fast he couldn't stop in time and ran into a light pole. "Ah!" Sakura sprinted towards Naruto.

"Naruto! Naruto! You okay? Say something!" She swatted her hand over his face. He blinked twice, then winced.

"My poor head..."

Sakura put her hand on his head. "Nothing serious. Now, what do you want?" Naruto shook his head and smiled sheepishly, "I forget. Um... what was it? Err... was it about cake? No... something about something... Oh yeah! You left your house key at my place!" He fished a silver key out of his pants pocket.

"Here you go." Sakura took the key and thanked him. Once she stepped into her house, she quickly sped to her room, changed, brushed her teeth, washed her face and plopped on to her bed. Her last thoughts before she went to sleep were about the party.

* * *

Morning came up bright and early. Sakura stirred a little, the sun shining too bright for her liking. Then, she realised that she had to finish the tour around Konoha.

"Shit! I'm going to be late!" She scrambled out of bed and got ready. The clock read 8:45 when she woke up, but she needed at least twenty minutes to get ready. She grabbed an apple along the way for breakfast.

"Let's see... 9:05. I hope they don't mind me being late."

Rushing to the park, a few people waved and said good morning to her. She waved back but said nothing. Finally arriving at the park, she met up with an annoyed Karin.

"Where are the other two?"

Karin rolled her eyes. "Sleeping. They'll be here in a few minutes." Sakura bit her bottom lip. What was she going to do to pass time?

"So, how do you like Konoha so far?" Sakura asked.

Karin crossed her arms. "Ok. I've tasted better food." She really didn't want to talk this pink haired girl. First, she yelled at her precious Sasuke-sama. Then she walked off when she was talking. 'She really needs to learn some manners.'

Sakura sighed. She could tell that this conversation useless. 'Just a few more minutes. Then get on with the stupid tour. But the question is... can I stop myself from killing- I mean beating Karin-san up?'

* * *

**Just a few more minutes, Sakura... This took me about 3 days, and this is what I come up with??? **

**Thanks to:**

**FakeCompassion, KunoichiruleAll, Waterkunoichi, Angel2559, Mak0-ch1, Empty-spaces, Market Rush, In0centdr3ameR, Kattylin, Wandering Kunoichi, Roxnroll, Silent Whisperer, SakuraSasukeFan21, Lilxcutexmonstah, Ladyp1122, Sakuranata, Goddess of Horses, and Kirei na Yukki.**

**Yes, this is a Saku/Sasu fic. Ahhhh sorry for not saying that in the summary! **

**Wind-chan**


	4. Chapter 4

Sakura and Karin waited patiently for the boys to come. Sakura, fidgeting about every five minutes trying to keep her hands busy from killing Karin, avoided looking at said girl she wanted to kill. She kept looking up at the sky, at the grass on the ground, and everybody that passed by. Her hand crawled dangerously close to her weapons' pouch, but she quickly restrained herself.

GEEEEEZE. Just go kill her already.

'No.'

And why not?

'Because Tsunade-sama will kill me!'

But it seems she isn't really fond of her either.

Before she could say something back, she caught sight of the two late males. They came closer and closer until she could see their faces; Suigetsu's smirk and Juugo's smile. Putting a hand on her hips she asked,

"I wonder how you two became ninjas."

Suigetsu snorted.

"Yeah, yeah, let's get this over with. I'm starving." Karin rolled her eyes. Sakura hid the evil gleam in her eyes. She. Couldn't. Take. It! She bit her tongue and clenched her fists; her body trembling with annoyance. Karin stared at her. "What's wrong with you?"

She shook her head. "N-nothing. Why don't we start now?"

"Finally."

"Let's go to Ichiraku first. They serve great ramen there." Sakura's stomach growled. Hey, she only had an apple for breakfast. Guiding the three to their destination, she heard some yelling in a nearby alley. She politely excused herself, not missing what Karin had said: She's going to ditch us. I know it. Peeking into the dark alley, she saw two figures. One seemed to be a man, and the other a woman. The man slapped the woman then shoved her against the wall, earning a scream from the woman. Sakura's eyes narrowed; did the woman hit her head?

More shouts were heard. People came to see what was happening but was glared off by the man. Sakura threw a shuriken at the male, in which he yelled a "Hey!" when it grazed his right arm. It was bleeding, and the woman was screaming even louder than before. When Sakura came out from her hiding place, she took the chance and sped towards the man.

The man spit on the ground, ignoring the blood.

"So you were the one who threw that damn thing? Think you're so high and mighty?"

One of the things Sakura hated in a guy was how cocky he was. "I'm not high or mighty," her fist was heading for his stomach but he jumped sideways, "but I know what's right and what's wrong."

"You know, you're kinda cute. What do you say we forget this ever happened and I'll treat you to a drink?"

"You wish. I'd rather die than go with the likes of you."

The girl was getting on the man's nerves. Thinking she was weak, he aimed a punch at her face. I mean, he TRIED to aim a punch at her face. He missed and tripped over her foot. He got up and rubbed his head.

"Why you little-" He was cut off by a kick to the head.

"Don't call me little." A groan was heard but the man wouldn't give up. He punched wildly, hurting his hands when he hit a wall. "You know, doing that will only weaken you more."

"Shut up."

Sakura charged all her strength to her right fist and punched him up into the air, never seeing him again. Well, for that time. She rushed to the woman who was shaking.

"Miss?"

The woman looked up. What Sakura noticed first about her was her eyes. Big, purple eyes. "I-I'm ok."

"Are you sure? I'll take you to the hospital if you want. Did you hit your head?"

"I think so."

"Tell you what, you go to the hospital and tell a nurse there that Haruno Sakura will check up on you, 'k?"

She nodded. She said thanks before limping away.

The pink-haired girl walked back to Ichiraku and ate her ramen.

Sasuke's team looked at her questionly but decided not to ask what happened. She didn't seem to be in a good mood. Suddenly, she stood up. Smiling, Sakura nodded. "

"Alrighty, I'll show you around now."

They followed her around, listening in half boredom half interest. She talked about how Konoha came to be, what kind of shops there were, and all kinds of other useless facts about Konoha.

"What do we call you?" Suigetsu asked out of the blue.

Sakura looked puzzled. "Call me Sakura."

"Tell us about yourself."

"Well, I'm the Hokage's apprentice, and I'm a medic-nin. Both my parents were killed about two years ago and I have no other relatives. Not that I know, that is. Ino, that was the girl at the flower shop, is my best friend. We were best friends when we were little, then became enemies, then friends again. And yes, the pink hair is natural."

The guys both nodded, obsorbing the information.

"I used to have a HUGE crush on Sasuke, and-" she stopped and looked away sadly, "nevermind. Sasuke was always surrounded by girls. That was how Ino and I became rivals. We both liked Sasuke. But when he left, I felt hurt. He was betraying the village." At that point Karin was about to yell to Sakura that Sasuke wasn't betraying Konoha.

"While he was gone, I trained to become stronger. When I was younger, I was like a burden to the team. Except I had my brain, of course. Naruto was really an idiot," somewhere far away, Naruto sneezed, "and sometimes still is, and Sasuke hardly talked. At all."

Sakura smiled, "Oh dear, looks like time's up! I have to go work now." She waved goodbye and dashed to the hospital.

"Sakura-san, a woman is waiting for you in room 208," a nurse informed her when she got there. She got changed and went to room 208. She went in and saw the woman look at her. With the light, she looked really pale.

"Hi," Sakura greeted quietly, "I'm Haruno Sakura."

"Aren't you that girl who saved me?"

"I believe so. I'm going to take your pulse right now, so can you please breathe in?" She did so and Sakura immediately felt that her pulse was beating in a weird pattern.

"What's your name?" she asked politely.

"I-I don't know. I can't remember anything."

"That's ok. Did the nurse take some blood tests?"

She nodded. "Ok, where are they?" The woman pointed to a table next to her. On it were two pieces of paper. Sakura looked at them and gasped. "Oh dear. Looks like you had some poison injected into you. Do you know when that happened?"

"I think when I first met that guy you were fighting. He offered me a drink and put something in it."

"Don't worry, it's not a serious poison, but I do have to take it out before it starts to hurt you. Are you afraid of needles?" The woman shook her head. "Good. This might hurt a bit, but not that much." She injected the medicine in the needle into her bloodstream and gathered some chakra into her hand. She put her hand an inch before the needle hole and greenish blue chakra started glowing.

After a while, Sakura finished up and said, "You'll need to rest here for a few days to make sure all the poison is out. Press this button if you want something."

She thanked her and closed her eyes, entering a deep sleep. Sakura quietly scribbled some things onto a clip board and hung it on the front of the bed. Slipping through the door, she asked a nurse if there was anything else she had to do.

"There's someone in room 20 that needs some serious healing. Some broken ribs, deep gashes and some loss of blood."

Sakura went straight to that room. When she opened the door, she was shocked.

"Hey, Ugly."

* * *

**Bwahaha. Sorry for not updating. Geeze, ain't this a short chapter. The computer was not co-operating and kept lagging. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Thanks to all those who reviewed!**


	5. Chapter 5

"Hey, Ugly."

Ok, maybe shocked wasn't the right word. More like... OH MY GOD. Sakura eyed the black haired male, walking to one side of the bed. She hadn't seen Sai in ages. Now, he was right in front of her, injured no less.

"What the hell happened to you?" Sakura asked, inspecting his wounds. Sai winced.

"Is that what you ask every one of your patience everytime you check up on them?"

"No, but since I'm the doctor here, tell me. What happened?" Sakura asked again, her eyebrow twitching. 'If this has anything to do with Naruto...'

Sai put on his fake smile. "Heh, Dickless and I got into a fight. It was pretty fun, and he's in the next room." Sakura smacked his head, careful not to hurt him seriously. He groaned and rubbed his head, his arms hurting while doing so.

"Lift up your arm."

Sai shook his head. "Hurts too much." The medic lifted his arm, earning a hiss. She looked it over, turning it everyway she could. "You're doing this on purpose, aren't you? Hurting me more." She ignored him and looked at the X-rays which were placed on the table next to his head. She flipped through each picture, memorizing each one with her mind.

Sakura turned to him, glaring. "If you knew this would happen, you shouldn't have started fighting with him." She then softed her glare. "You know how he is now, ever since Sasuke came back. I don't think he'll ever forgive him for leaving." Sai was actually listening to her, nodding a little. "Why can't he just forget about it? I mean, he's back now, isn't he? Naruto," she said as if he was before her, "you idiot. Let go of the past."

Sai snorted, "Then why don't you forget about your parents?"

"That's different!" Sakura shouted, forgetting she was in a hospital.

"Um, Haruno-san?" a nurse stuck her head into the room, looking at them. "Is everything okay here?"

Sakura bowed apologetically. "Gomen, everything's alright here. Just some trouble co-operating." The nurse nodded and left.

Sai coughed to get her attention. "Are you going to heal me or not?" Sakura got some bandages off a shelf. She checked the gashes for infections and washed them with a cloth just in case. Unwrapping the roll, she began turning it around and around his arm. She clipped it secure at the end. Then she did the same to his other, talking to him.

"The blood transfer will be held tomorrow afternoon. The doctor still has to find a person with the same blood type as you," she explained tomorrow's schedule. "You'll be in the hospital for a few days, so don't even think of sneaking out to draw or something like that."

He sighed. "You know, I'm not him. I won't try to escape the hospital." She smiled tiredly at him and mouthed an 'I know'.

She healed his ribs, but her pink hair kept on getting into the way. The sun was way to bright for her liking, and Sai refused to let her close the blinds to the window. He said the view was 'perfect' for a sketch.

"Not that you would know, since you have no taste in anything," he had said. He got a pinch to the arm in reply.

She glared at him again, "Don't you dare get into another fight with Naruto. He's your teammate." She left without another word. When Sakura got out of the hospital, she breathed in a big breath of fresh air.

"Ah, I better buy some snacks for tomorrow. Then, maybe I'll phone for an appointment at that salon to get my hair done, and I'll ask Ino if she'd want to come with me. I should probably ask Tenten and Hinata too. Ino would want to get our nails done too, and I have to take a bath. Oh, I almost forgot! Tenten asked me to spar with her at 5 today! Wow, I have a lot to do!" She rushed to the nearest store, bought some snacks and drinks and looked at the clock that hung above the door. 4:40, it said.

**-------------------------------**

"Saaaasuke," Karin pouted, trying to look cute. She failed miserably, making her frown. He was currently in the living room, doing... nothing. Suigetsu was complaining to Juugo about the stupid apartment they were currently in.

"How come that hag made us live in THIS?" he looked around the room. "There are tons of better looking apartments in Konoha!" Juugo kept on listening, not making any comments.

Karin moved closer to Sasuke, making him shift away from her. She tried again, hearing a "Give up already! All he's thinking of is his old team, or maybe that Sakura girl."

"Ha, that brat? Have you looked at her hair? Or her forehead? Disgusting much!"

The shark-nin smirked. "Maybe you're just jealous that she's better looking than you."

"As if!"

"That proves it!"

"That doesn't prove anything!"

"Karin-san," the two looked at Juugo in disbelief. He was actually talking. "If you add white to your hair, it'd be just the same colour as Sakura-san's."

She snorted. "Yeah, right." Suddenly, the Sharingan user got up and walked out the door, leaving the three. "H-hey, Sasuke-saaaama! Wait for me!" She began chasing him.

"Wanna follow?"

"Sure."

**-------------------------------**

"Eh, did I keep you waiting, Ten-chan?" Sakura asked as she got to the training spot. It was where her old team trained, when Sasuke was with them. It hadn't changed one bit. The ground where Sakura smashed into smitherines when she and Naruto were fighting Kakashi was fixed.

Tenten bit her lip, shaking her head. "Go easy on me, I know all about your crazy super strenght."

"Naruto?"

"Well, he was yelling it all over Konoha on the second day he came back."

"Remind me to kill him when he gets out of the hospital."

Tenten lifted an eyebrow, giving the 'Do I want to know?' expression. Sakura shook her head. "One, two, three, start!" They both dashed towards each other.

**-------------------------------**

Sasuke was walking to where he and his old team usually trained. Memories flooded his head, showing him all the moments he had with the dobe, his sensei, and most importantly, Sakura. He heard Karin coming after him, but he chose to ignore her. 'Annoying, just like her.'

"Sasuke-sama, why're we here?"

Suigetsu and Juugo weren't far behind them. As they walked closer, clashes of metal and battlecries were in the air.

"What's going on?" Suigetsu asked, but got no answer.

They got into the clearing, having Sakura and Tenten sparring in front of them.

"Ne, Ten-chan, you've improved." Sakura commented, dodging a kunai.

"Thanks," Tenten replied, aiming some shurikens at her opponents head. Sakura skillfully ducked; the shurikens stabbing into the tree behind her. "You too!"

The four just stood there, watching them. Sasuke was watching with interest, wondering just how much Sakura had improved. Karin didn't give a shit about them; pointing out their flaws. Suigetsu and Juugo were watching and observing, maybe trying to learn new moves.

Sakura did some hand signs and a dozen copies of her appeared, hiding in trees. 'Aw, now I have to take down the buushins first!' Tenten whined inwardly. She got out some weapons that were attached to chakra strings. Striking each clone, she smirked. Some of them threw kunais at her, one leaving a small cut on her left arm. She dodged the others by jumping into a big, oak tree.

"Sakura, I know you can do better than that!"

"Just warming up!"

She gathered some chakra into her gloved hand, making it glow bright green.

**-------------------------------**

Suigetsu's eyebrows furrowed. "What's she gonna do?"

Karin crossed her arms. "Probably something stupid."

"Oh, now you're jealous that she's stronger than you. And smarter."

"I am not!"

A crashing sound interrupted their arguement.

**-------------------------------**

The Hokage's apprentice punched the ground surface before her feet, making a mini earthquake, but strong enough to throw some trees up into the air. Tenten occupied one of the trees, so she had to jump away from it.

"Well, finally! Now it gets interesting!" Tenten shouted, throwing the weapons she took out earlier at her. They made a circle around her, trapping her in it.

"Sneaky."

Tenten grinned, "And the strings are pratically unbreakable."

"Not to me, remember, Tsunade's apprentice."

"I told you to go easy on me!" The weapons' mistress pouted, throwing in a few more kunais, followed by some needles.

**-------------------------------**

To say they were suprised was an understatement. More of the lines of, "HOLY SHIT SHE AIN'T HUMAN!!!!" The blast came towards them and they had to jump about five meters away.

Sasuke was really impressed. Weak, annoying Sakura had grown up to be strong, attra- wait, no, he wouldn't say that. Strong and mature, yeah. He settled with that.

'I'll have to ask Kakashi more about this.' he thought, following Sakura's movements.

Karin was steaming jealous. First, _her _Sasuke was paying attention to some skank, ignoring her! Second, he was impressed with her! She could tell since she saw his lips turn into a little smirk.

"Ne, Sasuke-sama," she managed to purr out from her anger, attaching wrapping her arms around one of his, "this is sooooo boring. Let's go." She half closed her eyes, sticking out her bottom lip.

Suigetsu almost died from seeing Karin's attempt at seducing Sasuke.

**-------------------------------**

An hour passed and Tenten and Sakura had finished. She was healing some scratches on Tenten, who was protesting. "Sakura-chan, these will heal on their own! And besides, this is what everybody expects after sparring! Rest!"

"Ten-chan, I'm a medic. I'm suppose to take care of people."

Tenten let out a small smile. "That includes yourself. You're a person. And you choose not to heal your heart." Sakura turned away sadly. "You still love him, I know it."

"I told you guys before, I'm over him."

"Sakura," Tenten's eyes showed determination, "Listen to me. You still love him, and your eyes show it. It's so obvious by the way you're avoiding Sasuke. Tell him how you feel, or better yet, go out with someone and be happy for a change!"

"I AM happy," the pink haired girl insisted.

"No, you aren't. Remember the time when we had that sleepover at Ino's? You were _crying _in your sleep."

_**FLASHBACK**_

_"'night!" Sakura yelled, getting into her sleeping bag. Replies of 'you too' was what she heard a moment later. She had such a great time! They played truth or dare, watched movies, ate, and all those stuff you'd expect they'd do at sleepovers. Now, she was tired out and was yearning to sleep._

_A few hours later, Ino, Hinata and Tenten were awoken by some whimpering._

_"Sakura-chan?" Hinata whispered. They all walked over to her sleeping figure. Tears were streaming down her cheeks, every now and then you'd hear a whisper of something, like "Don't go," or "I love you". The three kunoichi were sure she was dreaming about Sasuke._

_**END**_

"T-that was months ago," defended Sakura.

Tenten sighed. There was no way in getting Sakura to admit that she still had feelings for Sasuke.

"Okay, then, let's go." A hand grabbed her wrist.

"I'm making an appointment at that salon near Ichiraku. I'm going to ask Hinata and Ino to go too. You wanna come?"

"Sorry, I can't. Neji and I are sparring together tomorrow."

Sakura grinned evilly. "Ohhhh a date." Tenten slapped Sakura's arm.

"No, we always spar together."

"Riiiiight."

**-------------------------------**

"What are they saying?" Suigetsu asked, wanting to know. No one answered him. "You guys hardly ever talk. Are you even human?"

Karin gave him a piercing look, making him shrink back. Sasuke tugged his arm out of Karin's reach and walked towards the two girls. "E-eh? Sasuke-sama?" Suigetsu groaned.

"Now where's he going?"

**-------------------------------**

Sakura sensed a presence coming near them. The chakra pattern was very familiar. Soon, the raven haired man came into view, confusing both of them. He looked from Tenten to Sakura.

Tenten was the first to speak. "Sasuke-san, do you want something?"

"Hn." Although most people wouldn't understand his language, Tenten got the picture. She quickly left the two, mouthing a 'sorry' to Sakura, who looked alarmed.

"Sakura." She stubbornly avoided his eyes. "Look at me. I have something to ask you."

She gave in. Looking him in the eyes, she said, "Whatever it is, it's no." She began to walk away, leaving the Uchiha annoyed. Without thinking, his arm shot out and grabbed Sakura's wrist.

* * *

**And I'm leaving it there. I hope all of you enjoyed this chapter! How long has it been since I've updated? **

**Hm... I'm wondering, should Sakura start liking Sai and make that bastard jealous? **

**Thanks to:**

**CherryBlossom016, Flowerpearl, NorthenLights25, dera - chan, sasusaku-emo, daisherz365, SakuraUchiha101, yukibozu, D3m0n.0F.B3ijin,** **MitsukixTakuto 4 ever, FakeCompassion, Unspoken Emotions, kattylin, xUchihaYumix, The Wandering Kunoichi, empty-spaces, Sakura-hime9, shuriken-thrower, sakura4594, sailor alpha tomboy. **

**All of you get cookies! 8D**


	6. Chapter 6

"Huh?" Sakura looked at him dumbfounded. He never made contact with her before, and she was sure he wouldn't now. A thought struck her. If it was really important, so important that Sasuke had to ask her, then was it worth her time? The wind made some leaves flutter in front of her face, causing her to close her eyes. She didn't understand, why did he even come back? Did he kill Itachi already?

Sasuke was a little suprised at his actions. Sure, he was an impatient man, but would he ever grab someone's wrist like that (of course, battling is the exception), nonetheless a girl?

Sakura's voice had no emotion in it when saying, "I would like it if you let me go."

He immediately let go, a few seconds after.

"Spar with me."

The phrase made her stop. Her back was to him, making him unsure of what she looked like when he asked. Some crickets chirped far in the distance. The sun was setting, making her wonder. 'What time is it?'

"Spar with me," he repeated. Sakura started walking away again.

"I'm tired, _Uchiha_," she spat out. It was true, she was exhausted after training with Tenten. She hadn't used a lot of chakra, but her body ached to be in a tub full of hot water.

**-------------------------------**

_Uchiha._

Since when did she call him that? What happened to Sasuke-kun? Come to think of it, she didn't call him that when they bumped into each other at the party. He was really confused. And they way she said it, it was like piercing a sword into his chest. He didn't know why he felt that way, but he didn't like it.

"..."

He gazed into her eyes, which was a mix of emotions: annoyance, innocence, and hurt. _Hurt?_

"Good bye," she whispered, a little harshly. Sasuke came to the conclusion that she forced herself to say that.

"You've changed."

"No one ever stays the same, Sasuke."

"Your feelings changed, too?"

"That's my business."

"Why?"

He sounded a little emotional. Sakura turned away from him. She opened her mouth and whispered,

"Because... I think..."

Then she left.

**-------------------------------**

Sakura forced back tears, her mind suddenly recalling the day he left. He didn't just leave the village, he left her, too.

_You left my heart broken._

_And I think... I still love you._

She knew what she put on back there, was just pretend.

**-------------------------------**

"Sasuke-sama, what was that about?" Karin trotted in, glaring at the retreating figure of the female ninja. She was jealous that he had said more than a sentence to Haruno Sakura than to her.

Inside, Sasuke guilty. Had he made her turn like this? Wait, an Uchiha guilty? Never!

Sasuke left for the grubby apartment.

"They must've been _real _close," Suigetsu exaggerated on real, purposely making Karin more pissed.

"Shut up," she hissed out.

They argued all the way back home.

**-------------------------------**

The medic nin stepped into the large, water filled tub. She breathed a sigh of relief when she got her whole body in. All she wanted to do was relax; forget about what happened just then. But just when she was getting comfortable...

The phone rang.

The FREAKIN' phone rang!

"AIIIIEEE!" Sakura screamed. "I curse the person who phoned!"

"Be quiet!" A neighbour barked back.

Sakura got out of the white bathtub and wrapped herself in her fluffly towel. There was a phone in the living room, a phone in her bedroom, and a phone in the kitchen. But, why, oh why, didn't she have one in the bathroom? She made a mental note to get one soon. She picked up the receiver in the bedroom, since it was the closest.

"Moshi moshi, Sakura speaking," she grunted out.

"Sakura, you don't sound so well. Are you okay?" A female voice replied calmly.

The wind daintly brushed her arm, leaving goosebumps and unconciously drying her damp skin. Her hair was dripping droplets on the maroon carpet next to her bed, which darkened even more. The young girl sat down on the bed (which of course, squeaked when she did).

"I'm doing fine, Ino. I was just taking a bath." She reached over her stuffed bunny to close the open window, knocking it down in the process. 'Sorry, Bunny-chan.' She apologized in her mind.

"So," Ino drawled, "whatcha doing tomorrow?"

Sakura's senses snapped. "Oh, I almost forgot. Do you want to go to the beauty salon tomorrow?"

"For the party? Sure."

"Call Hinata, too. Don't bother with Tenten, though. She's busy."

"Doing what?"

She could almost see the wicked smirk on Ino's face when she said that.

"Oh," she lazily looked at her nails, "you know. 'Sparring' with Neji."

"Ah."

"What now?"

"Huh?"

"_Ino._"

"Go back to your lovely, wonderful, relieving-"

"Yeah, yeah. Bye."

"B-"

Sakura gazed wistfully at the phone. Smiling a little, she got up and went back to her bath. _Ino, you just made my day a little better._

**-------------------------------**

Sasuke slammed the door to his room, shaking the whole apartment. 'Sasuke's sure grumpy.' Karin thought, staring at the door. What had gotten him in that mood. 'I know, it was probably that Sakura girl. It's always hers, anyways. Blah blah blah.' She inwardly made vomiting faces.

"I'm off to bed." Suigetsu announced, laying himself onto the couch. There weren't enough rooms, so the two guys had a couch each and Karin had the guest room. Of course, when they were deciding that, there was a big argument on who would get it. Screaming and yelling was heard two miles away.

I'm the girl, so I should get the room, Karin had said.

Oh, you're a girl? Suigetsu had replied, acting shocked.

Juugo said nothing.

"Hmph, whatever." Karin stomped back to her room and similarily slammed the door like Sasuke had.

"My poor ears," the sharp teeth boy groaned loudly.

**I'm disappointed in myself. I have a writers block AND an artist block. Gah. So, how's everybody doing? Wow, over 100 reviews... my first time! I'm so happy! I would like to thank the following people:**

**The Wandering Kunoichi, angel2559, CherryBlossom016, sakura the lover, Tenshihana- -Unyield Wish, Sakura-hime9, NorthernLights25, dera - chan, Dolphinbreeze, ChibiSakuraUchiha101, shuriken-thrower, sailor alpha tomboy, kirei na yukki, Unspoken Emotions, Sakuranata, Sasukelver94, Lina Mistress of Elements, MitsukixTakuto 4 ever, FakeCompassion, lyndelle tromp, empty-spaces, daisherz365, Queen-Cocaine, sasusaku-emo, kisatigerlover, Flowerpearl, devilswife, conTAMMYnated prodigy, xXFallenSakuraXx, makin13, sasusakufan2357, prettypopularchick1, Akagumo, Kenshinroks2111, animelover006.**

**I really appreciated all your reviews! **

**A questionaire for all you people out there reading, and if you don't mind answering them in your reviews:**

**1) Why do you like/dislike this fic?**

**2) What do you like/dislike about this fic?**

**3) How did you find this fic?**

**4) Do you think I should speed things up or slow things down?**

**5) Am I getting annoying?**

**6) Are you reading this out of plain boredom?**

**7) How would you rate my story? Out of 10, please.**

**That's it, and if you want to, you can suggest a fanfic for me to read or write, too! Yes, I'm a dork. xD Thanks for reading! **


	7. Chapter 7

Sakura couldn't sleep that night, after her bath. She tossed and turned, walked about in her room and watched a little television, but nothing worked. Her senses weren't relaxed; she kept on thinking that something bad was going to happen at the party. I mean, why would a person just suddenly email random people, telling them to go to their party? For no reason, and just because that person was bored was no exception. She wanted to phone Ino, but thought twice about it, knowing the young lady would kill her if she interrupted her beauty sleep.

But she interrupted out bath!

'While we, I, was still awake.'

She cuddled into her comforter, pink hair in her face. Her fingers in a fist, clutching her pillow. Bunny-chan was staring at the opposite wall of them. Its eyes shined from the moonlight; its bow seemed like it was black instead of blue. The stuffed toy shifted when Sakura moved around.

"Oh, Bun-chan, you can't sleep either?"

Now you're talking to your stuffed toy. What are you going to do next? Dance with it?

'Well, I'm talking to you, so it wouldn't be suprising.'

How dare you!

'Nyah.'

She resumed back to talking with her stuffy. Sakura's head travelled through her memories until it came to one where she received the bunny. She smiled a sad smile, fingers sliding down the side of the toy.

_"Hey, Sakura-chan!"_

_She raised her head from her ramen, looking to her side. _

_"Hi, Naruto."_

_Naruto grinned, his face that once seemed to be like a baby had now matured. His personality, though, hadn't. He sat down next to her, not wanting any ramen (which really suprised the owner of Ichiraku), and said in a serious, dead tone,_

_"I need your help."_

_Sakura raised an elegant eyebrow, signalling for him to continue. _

_"Hinata's birthday is coming soon, and I need to find her a present!"_

_"And you need my help because..."_

_He took hold of both her shoulders and shook her. _

_"Don't you get it? I need your help to find the perfect present for her, which is going to be hard because I have no idea what she likes!"_

_"How long have you two been together?" Sakura asked, shaking her head. _

_Naruto's face appeared with a faint blush when he let go of her._

_"I wouldn't say that we're together, just... close friends?" It sounded more like a question than a statement to her. _

_She stood up, putting some money on the counter, right next to the napkins. Walking out, she said (with a little happiness in her voice),_

_"Are you coming?"_

_"H-hai!"_

_--_

_The two came to a toy store; the shopkeeper bowing as they came in. They too, bowed. Sakura searched high and low on the shelves, saying no to this one and that one. It was like she scanned the entire shop._

_"Uh, miss, is there anything that interests you?" A woman, probably an assistant, asked Sakura. _

_"I'm trying to find a gift for a friend."_

_"Him?" _

_She pointed to Naruto, who was standing right beside a big orange elephant. He waved a little, foot tapping. Boy, wasn't he impatient. _

_"Oh, no. I'm helping him. Is there anything that stands out from all of these?" _

_"There are some rabbits," the woman hesitated, "but they're not for sale yet."_

_"May we see them?"_

_She led them around the pink counter, although it was darker than Sakura's hair colour. She opened some boxes, which revealed cute, multicoloured toy rabbits. _

_"How much are they?" _

_"__\ __1000_ _each."_

_"We'll take three." Naruto popped up, grabbing three. One was blue, the second one orange and the third, white._

_Sakura didn't ask him why then, but after they begged the owner to sell them (okay, so Naruto did) she did._

_"Three?"_

_"One for Hinata-chan, one for me, and one for you!" _

_He handed the white one to Sakura, ignoring her protests. _

_"An early Christmas present."_

After that, Naruto was called on a mission to retrieve Sasuke. He went with Shikamaru and Neji, but in the end they failed. They came back to be urgently rushed to the hospital, where they stayed in for a few weeks. Sakura had visited and healed them, putting on fake smiles each time. Naruto hung his head in failure, apologizing repeatedly to her. She said nothing.

'That was two months ago. Then, he came back.'

Say, when's your birthday?

'You know it. How could you forget?'

A few more weeks until your birthday. How are you going to spoil yourself?

'Nothing.'

Her inner sighed and gave up the strength to converse with her. Sakura was so stubborn sometimes. Just like her mother. Sakura thougth back to her mother, her beautiful, wise mother. She always knew what to do at any situation. Best known for her temper, too. The way her bright eyes glowed in anger everytime she got mad at her husband, her hair (although only up to her shoulders) covered in a shining glare that was so radiant. How Sakura missed her so much, no one could compare to it. At times like this, she dared not to look in the mirror, for she was the spitting image of her okaasan, except for the exception of the colour of the hair. She had gotten that from her father.

Her clock hit midnight, indicating she had stayed up for more than two hours. The moon hung bravely up against the navy sky, surrounded by glittering stars. Sakura loved the stars, for some reason. They reminded her of everyone she knew or met. The bright, confident star near the moon was Naruto, determined to be the best. The one next to it was not so much shining, but you could still notice it. It wavered when it blinked, bringing an image of the Hyuuga heiress to mind. How ironic that the stars would be beside each other.

--

Eyes the colour of the night stared up at the blinking wonders in the sky. Scenes of what was happening a few hours ago ran through his mind like a movie. _Women._ He snorted silently. Outside his room he could hear snoring coming from Suigetsu. He would never get use to sleeping with that sound near him. It sounded like a truck running over five lions at the same time without hesitation.

He groaned when he heard him double up the volume. Closing his eyes, then opening them, revealing blood-red eyes. It wasn't the snoring that made it activate, it was the resemblance of the night to the night his clan was killed. It was almost exact. It was so peaceful, but you wouldn't know what would happen next. A bloodcurdling scream, the sound of a sword slicing through the air. Too much anxiety for one man to handle.

Then his thoughts wound up to the pink haired ninja. Her smile directing to him, and only him. Not Naruto, not Kakashi, not to anyone else but him. _Sasuke... Sasuke... _Her voice echoed in his head. Such a melodic voice, even he would have to admit it. He had missed her especially, making each day at Sound for him hard to live.

Only the knocking from his door broke his train of thoughts. The colour of his eyes quickly reverted back to normal.

"Hn," he muttered, more to himself than to the person.

"Sasuke-sama?" Karin opened the door. She stepped in, closing it in the process. What was she thinking? "I knew you wouldn't be able to sleep; me neither."

"Ah."

"Sasuke," she said, dropping the sama, "what's on your mind? You seemed distant these past few days. Does it have something to do with that Sakura girl?"

Silence.

"I don't get it. How is she so important to you? I mean, you left her on a bench for Pete's sake! Then you come back here just to see her again?"

Nothing.

"Stop with the no answer thing. She's just a useless little girl that holds onto her fantasy dream like there's no tomorrow. You don't need her."

"You don't know."

"She's just your ex-teammate."

"You're just a member of the team."

"But you _left _her. I happen to know she was no use to your old team back in those days. All she did was stand there, waiting to be rescued by you. She didn't try."

Fustration in her voice. She obviously didn't know about the time in the Forest of Death, then.

"You are not her. She can't be replaced."

She loathed the way he said that.

"So what, now she's your world? Don't lie, Sasuke. You pity her. You're just too nice."

"There's a difference."

"You think she's still the girl who told you that she loved you? She told me, Sasuke. She hates you. With every fiber of her body."

A lie.

"She's moved on. You know that, too. No one can stay the same for long. Accept the fact, Sasuke. You're just denying it."

Living a lie.

--

She felt something wet on her cheek. What was that, a tear? Now, why was she crying. She had nothing to be sad about. The stars, they were so gorgeous, she couldn't take her eyes away. She payed little attention to the tear. Everyone who was important to her resembled a star. Tsunade-shishou, Kakashi-sensei, though correctly, he wasn't her sensei anymore, all her friends. She was selfless. Cared about everything and everyone else except herself. Worked hard, no complaints.

She felt another tear. It ran down faster than the other, hitting the surface of her hand with a barely audible splash. This was silly. It was like she had no control over her emotions. Like a controlling jutsu...

Sakura had read about those in her studies. Not much was written, as they were rare to master, even to those who had great chakra control. The user could take over the victim's emotions and make them tell all their secrets, whether or not the person struggled as hard as they could.

But who would? No, it wasn't a jutsu. The scroll mentioned that it gave a tingling sensation to the limbs of the victim. It wasn't that, it was that she was turning back to the twelve year old girl she had been years before, the one who fangirled over Uchiha Sasuke and would do anything for him. Watching him together with Karin pained her. No, it was wrong. They weren't even together. Maybe, but she had no proof.

_But I'm still a bit naive with these feelings..._

--

**Please don't be disappointed about this chapter. I really think that my writing has improved by a mile, maybe less. I've been reading "A Christmas Carol", by Charles Dickens and it has really helped me. A big thanks to those who have stuck by me from the start of this fic til now. I love you all, really. **

**Constructive critism encouraged, as always.**


	8. Chapter 8

Sakura woke up early the next day, subconsciously reminding herself about the plans she had today. She made a plate of scrambled eggs and poured a cup of fruit juice, smacking her lips to savor the taste of it. She put on her usual attire, deciding to change right before the special event. She was still unsure of it, though. Something about the activity made her feel unwell.

Sakura reached towards the phone on the wall of her kitchen, speed-dialing Hinata and Ino for a three way line. She waited a bit before someone picked up. Let me tell you, the voice was not pleasant.

"Forehead, there must be a good reason you called me this early, because if there isn't, prepare to meet your doom in the next ten minutes."

She winced at the thought. When Ino was angry, she could be very violent.

"Sakura is calling about our hair appointments, right?" Hinata's tender voice came on.

Sakura walked into the living room and sat down on a love seat. She kicked her bunny slippers off and lifted her legs across the seat, setting them down in a comfortable position before replying.

"Bingo! Hinata, you are so smart."

Ino snorted loudly. "Girl, you think everyone is smart except for me. And Naruto, I think."

Sakura rolled her eyes, smacking her lips, making a popping sound. She shifted her arm so she could hold the phone properly.

"Why do we have to go to so much trouble for one party made by one anonymous person that we don't even know? What if it is a prank? Have you ever thought about that?" Ino cried out, sounding as if there was a bucket of paint waiting just for her at the park.

"Sakura-chan, have you checked your e-mails lately? There has been a change in location..." Hinata's voice faded in the end.

They both heard Ino click her tongue. "Who change places at the last moment? Even I wouldn't!"

"Let her talk!"

In the background they heard the clicking of a computer mouse. Then a pinging sound, indicating that a new window had popped up. More clicking was heard, and some rapid typing.

After what seemed like five minutes, Hinata's voice returned to the phone.

"It has relocated to, um, a hotel. The one with the swimming pool in the back. I think it was opened not too long ago."

"Could we go swimming, then?" Sakura hadn't swam in such a long period of time, due to her work at the hospital and such. Her poor swim suit was left in her drawer for months, lifted out only when Sakura needed to get something out from underneath it.

"What's the point of getting our hair done, if we do? Cancel that appointment, Forehead!"

Sakura started to protest about canceling. "Ino, if I do cancel, I'll have to pay for not telling them sooner and-"

"Tell you what," Ino interrupted, "I will pay for it, and you stop worrying. I've got to go, Daddy wants me to arrange some daisies for a wedding or something. Talk to you guys later?"

"See you later, Ino-chan, Sakura-chan. I have to help Hanabi-"

The line went dead, followed by rhythmic beeping.

"Hanabi is never patient, is she?"

Sakura heard Ino giggle, then stop. A quick 'bye' from her and she was left alone on the phone. She put down receiver and sighed. 'Now what can I do, with everyone busy?'

Five dreary hours later...

"Hmmm," Sakura hummed as she watered her plants.

She was outside, admiring her garden which she skillfully grew over the years. She giggled as a chickadee flew over and landed on her shoulder. The small bird chirped along to her melody, hopping up and down ever so often. The song, however, was interrupted by a loud ringing of her phone. She waved good bye to the bird who landed over onto a tree nearby and quickly ran into her abode.

"Hello, this is Sakura speaking," she said into the speaker.

"...no mama, I'll be with my friends, yes, Shika is going-"

"Ino?"

"Wha- oh, hi Forehead-chan! I'm just calling to see if you're ready! My mom is nagging about safety issues right now- Yes, mama, I've got a kunai in my pouch. So, are you ready?" The blonde sounded irritated.

"Ready? For what?" she asked.

"Sakura! The party!"

"Ack! I am so sorry, Ino. I'll be right over," she said.

"You had better. Tenten just came in, and my mom's in full blast..."

"Yeah, okay, bye!" Sakura slammed the receiver down hard and rushed into her room. Opening her drawers rashly, she finally found her swim suit and changed, then finding a cute orange top and green shorts. 'Huh, Naruto is a bad influence.' Deciding not to take any weapons (as she already had her freakish strength) she hastily slipped into a pair of black flip flops. She ran over to Ino's, afraid of how angry she was right now.

The kunoichi had barely lifted her fist before the door swung open to the Yamanaka house hold, revealing a desperate looking girl, trying to get away from her mother.

"Thank goodness you're here. Hinata! Tenten! Sakura's here!" she yelled back into the room, wiping a bead of sweat slipping down her face. "You have no idea the pain I had to go through in there."

The two girls showed up, matching Ino's speed in walking out the door as her mom's voice echoed loudly for them to hear.

"Remember to stay together, or something bad might happen and you wouldn't know what to do! Ino, did you take your pouch with you? Don't lie! I know everything!"

"And girls, this is how she raised my being," Ino said breathlessly as they retreated from the house.

Hinata waved her hand at them. "We are almost there. One more turn..."

Before the four girls was a grand building, tall and wide. The windows sparkled spotlessly, and golden curtains danced in the wind. The front door was wide enough for six people to go through at the same time. The steps to the door was covered in a rich covered carpet and along the sides of the cover were pots of flowers aligned perfectly. The kunoichi could only stare at it in awe.

"It is beautiful," Hinata said in amazement.

"So gorgeous," whispered Tenten.

"My future home," Sakura said in determination.

"Who cares? Hello, the party is actually _inside_, now go! In!" Ino demanded, although she was in a daze, too.

"Right!" The other three shouted, earning curious looks from strangers. They ignored them.

Once inside, they were _frozen _in shock. The event was in the pool area, but even the lobby was crowded. Hundreds of people pooled out from rooms, laughing and talking. It was like everyone in the whole village was there. Couches and tables that were originally arranged for guests staying at the hotel were moved to the sides to make dancing space. Someone, apparently, had brought his stereo system and some other electronic devices and made it so the music streamed everywhere.

Suddenly, the music stopped and dirty looks were put on to glare at the culprit. A booming, unrecognizable voice sounded right after.

"Yo! Is everyone having fun? (multiple cheers were screamed) Well, there is more! Just head out to the pool at the east wing and you'll see what I mean!"

Stomps, pushing and shoving and just plain noise shook the whole building. Somebody, along the way, knocked over a vase. Nobody cared.

"I feel left out. Come on!" The four followed the crowd. When they finally got to the east wing, they rationalized that the pool (which was outside) was probably bigger than the lobby!

"Ugh, I'm so totally getting into the pool," Tenten said as she peeled off her outer wear to reveal a striped one piece, "anyone follow?"

"Yes, please," Hinata groaned. The crowd made the air so hot and unbearable. She was wearing also a one piece, but it was simpler than Tenten's. Her design was a purple flower against a dark green base.

Ino and Sakura shook their head. "No thanks, not yet. I need to find Shikamaru." "The water looks too cold right now. Maybe later?"

"Whatever," Tenten stuck her tongue out. She took hold of the Hyuuga heiress' hand and pulled her out to the pool.

Once they were out of sight, Ino started walking off. "Wait, Ino! Your mom said-"

"Forget what my mom said, Sakura! Have some fun," Ino replied back. She bounded off the seek the pineapple head friend of hers. Then, a screech cut through the air, followed by a slapping sound.

"Pervert!" a female voice shrieked. The people started whispering.

"I'm sorry, sir," the voice had come back on again, "but I can't allow you to stay if you do something inappropriate to the lady. Please leave."

A male voice shouted back arrogantly, "I can stay if I please!"

"Don't make me use force."

"You and what army?"

"This army."

A group of big looking guys came out of nowhere and picked him up, walked him out of the hotel and dropped him onto the pavement. People around Sakura started laughing. The laughing caused some individuals to become unbalanced, knocking others over, causing a domino affect. When it came to Sakura, she tried dodging it but to no avail. She was knocked into someone standing behind her.

"Ack! I'm so sorry..." she twisted around just to find the Uchiha looking stoic as ever, with a I'm-so-totally-better-than-you-so-bow-down-and-kiss-my-boots-peasant face.

"Oh, Sasuke," she felt her face fill with red furiously, "sorry about that."

"Hn." _'Oh, so cold as always.' _she thought.

"Same to you," she grinned nervously. "What... brings you here?"

"They.. dragged me."

Sakura didn't need him to explain who 'they' were. It was surprising to find that the red head wasn't clinging onto his arm.

"I see," she laughed half-heartily, "um, well, care for a drink?"

"Hn." Translating: _Yeah, sure._

The two of them zig zagged around the people, careful not to bump into anyone. The drinks and food were near the big tank of water. Not a good choice to put them there, mind you. Sakura herself poured some raspberry juice. She was about to ask what Sasuke wanted, but a sudden force to her stomach tipped her into the pool, hitting her head on the hard tiles before plunging into the water. Unfortunately, the sudden connection with her head and the tiles apparently knocked her out; her arms unconsciously reaching towards the surface as she sank deeper. Above the water, though...

"Oh, Sasuke-kun," Karin had suddenly adopted the 'kun', "was she annoying you?"

Something sparked in Sasuke's chest as he watched Sakura go into the water, ignoring everything Karin was saying. Then, his next actions surprised him _and _Karin. He dove right in after her.

"Sasuke-kun!" Karin shouted after him.

--

When Sakura opened her eyes, she had a throbbing headache come over her. She stared up at the plain, white patterns above her, instantly recognizing where she was.

"Hospital?" she whispered, looking around her. The Hokage was there, along with several others surrounding her. They were only blurs to her, though, as her sight was temporarily shaky.

"Sakura! Can you hear me? Who am I?" Tsunade asked frantically. Sakura softly giggled.

"Ah, Tsunade-sama! I'm okay," she reassured. "What happened?"

Ino spoke up, "You, er, hit your head falling into the swimming pool. Oh my gosh!" She hid her face into her hands, "I never should have left you!"

"Ino-chan! It wasn't your fault!" Sakura covered up the pain with a smile. "Who saved me?"

The whole room suddenly tensed up.

"Everyone, out. Except for you, Uchiha." Tsunade said, ushering them out. Sakura instantly understood.

Sakura nodded at him after everybody had left. "You, wasn't it?"

He also nodded.

"Thanks so much, Sasuke-kun." The age old term slipped out.

She wasn't sure, but was that a blush forming on his face?

Suddenly, the silence seemed awkward.

--

**Oh, I'm so sorry for the late update, everyone! Seeing as it is summer vacation, I have no excuse except for being lazy. And summer school. Maybe studying for exam. Wait, NO! Shame on me!**

**Ah, so, um, feedback, yes?**


	9. Chapter 9

"Ino said I hit my head while falling into the pool, want to add details?" Sakura quietly asked, breaking the pause.

She tried to remember. Karin was there, she was sure. Everything was blank after her head entered the pool; she bit her lip in annoyance. What a big headache she was currently sporting!

"She was there," the hospitalized kunoichi said, then realized what had happened. "_Karin._"

"Hn," Sasuke grunted, not wanting to talk.

"Where is she?"

It was quiet once again; rushed footsteps from doctors and nurses padded on the floor outside the door, faint taps on a keyboard and phones ringing were the only sounds. The room suddenly seemed large, too large. Like everything was out of her reach. Like him.

"Tsunade's taking care of her," he said after a while.

She added lightly, "You could show some respect." Knowing him, he wouldn't care.

"Why?" She asked.

"Why what." It was not a question, a simple statement. One that didn't have irritation traced along with it.

"I mean, why did you save me? Why?"

He turned to look away from her, instead, gazed at the view outside. The Hokages' faces stared back with authority, with knowledge. She followed.

'I wonder what they are thinking,' she pondered. She sighed; what a silly question. She would never know: they were far wiser than her. If she had their wit, would she have been in this little predicament? No, that was the answer.

"There doesn't have to be a reason," he muttered back, eyes never leaving the carved faces.

"It doesn't," she agreed, "but you are Uchiha Sasuke."

"Uchiha Sasuke," he repeated the name. He hated it. Despised it. Wished he never had the 'Uchiha' attached.

"It just hurts, you know?" her eyes fell to her hands on her lap, fidgeting.

"Your head."

A bitter laugh slipped through her mouth. "You could say that, I guess." Inside, she was screaming. 'No! My everything hurts, my heart, my soul, everything! Can't you see that?' She closed her eyes as a wave of pain went through her head. She rubbed her temples, groaning.

Her migraine doubled as the door flew open, revealing a very teary eyed Naruto. He was panting, obviously from running all the way to the hospital.

"Sakura-chan!" he dragged out the 'cha' part of 'chan'. Behind him, nurses were whispering and doctors glaring, not liking the disruption.

"Hey, you, could you tone it-"

Poor doctor, his face became a close friend of the door that day.

"Naruto, you had better apologize to the doctor!" demanded Sakura. She knew he had a good heart, but _still_.

"Sorry!" he shouted over his shoulder. Both Sakura and Sasuke winced at his voice.

"Dobe," the Uchiha coldly glared at his childhood friend. He would never admit it, though. Too 'uncool', Sakura supposed.

"Is my dear Sakura-chan okay? Don't worry! Naruto is here to make everything better!" he crushed her into a bear hug, ignoring Sasuke completely. Sakura couldn't breathe.

"Ack- Naru- can't-"

"Ah! Sorry!" he quickly let go of her, frantically searching her face for traces of blue.

She rubbed her forehead, her other hand gripping the white sheets tightly. "I'm okay, I'm okay," she reassured the blond, smiling sweetly.

Naruto flashed her a concerned filled grin back before turning sharply at the other person in the room. He stood up and tackled him onto the ground.

"You! This would've never had happened if it weren't for you!" Naruto accused, anger radiating off his self.

"Dobe, get off," Sasuke narrowed his eyes dangerously.

"All your fault!"

"It wasn't."

"Everything is your fault!"

"Just let go!"

"I'm going to kill you!"

"Dobe, I'll give you three seconds."

"No! I-"

"Get-"

"Shut up!" Sakura yelled, covering her ears and closing her eyes. She opened them again, only to find tears swelling up in them. "Shut up, shut up!"

"Sakura-chan?"

"Hn."

It hurt so much, the confusion. He saved her, she knew. But he had never cared before, never glanced at her. He was a mystery.

She would never understand him.

"Could you both please, just please, leave?" she begged, utterly tired.

They quietly stood up, and went for the door. She didn't need to explain. Naruto knew enough to leave.

"Bye," Naruto whispered before closing it. The click was all she needed to hear to know she was alone. Again, just like the old times. When they were all a team. Kakashi would never help her, assisting only Naruto and Sasuke. It was always about them.

"So sick of it," she muttered, and drew the blankets over her head.

--

Days passed, and she was out of the hospital. Several people had dropped by to visit, and now, she was carrying teddy bears and cards in her arms as she walked home. Children stared longingly at the toys, grownups giggled and smirked.

"Whatever," she grumbled. Not that she wasn't grateful; there were too much things for her to hold! Karin had come by to apologize (forced to, that is).

"Sorry," she had literally spat out.

Ino had promised to come assist her, but she was late. Really late.

"Forehead! There you are!"

Ino ran up to Sakura, taking some bears from the pink head.

"Where were you?" Sakura questioned her friend.

"Busy, busy." Ino waved a hand dismissively, ending that subject.

She helped the rosette haired girl carry some of gifts, grunting as the teddy bear pile became bigger. Her face was covered halfway; her eyes were showing, but barely. Thanks to her ninja training, she walked along Sakura with balance and sturdiness, shifting slightly only when her grip was loosening.

"I heard Naruto attacked Sasuke," Ino said nonchalantly.

"He was concerned," the girl replied.

"Naruto has been un-Naruto like after his visit, ergo, you probably yelled at him, no?" Ino tried digging deeper into the story, her voice insisting for more.

Sakura sighed, knowing Ino would not stop until she got what she wanted. "It was a hospital, Ino. Other patients don't want to be disturbed."

"Whatever, whatever. _Anyway, _Sasuke has been avoiding Karin lately. Does that make you happy?"

"Should it? It's not any of my business," she tried covering up the mood lift in her voice to no avail. Ino smirked knowingly and looked up to the sky.

"Hey, remember when we both were like, practically in love with him?" she asked, out of the blue.

"Though I still am?" Sakura inaudibly whispered.

"What was that?"

She quickly beamed a smile at her friend. "Nothing, nothing," she mocked.

"_Whatever._"

--

"Okay, you have no idea how many people love you," Ino said bitterly as she slumped onto Sakura's lumpy couch. Heaving a sigh, then grumbled something about her 'lonely, pathetic, loveless life'.

Sakura rolled her eyes.

"I know you're rolling your eyes, Pinky. You know I'm right," she cried out dramatically.

"You've been watching too many soap operas again, haven't you?" asked Sakura, her voice in a disapproving tone. "I've told you repeatedly: they aren't good for you!" She couldn't resist the smile that was creeping up her face.

The younger kunoichi grunted and declared shamelessy, "They give good life lessons, Sakura! That is why you have such a messed up life." She dug her face deeper into the sofa.

"Do not connect my being to those cheesy dramas."

"I know you watch them too, Sakura. And we're off topic. Tell me, please. I just want to know, what you talked about with Sasuke," said Ino. She lifted her head off the couch and directed it to the girl beside her. Sakura was busy picking up spilled cards, but she could see she was biting her lip. "_Sakura."_

"Really, I promise, nothing happened. I just asked if he knew who pushed me, that's all!"

Ino scoffed but other than that left it be. She knew when to give up. A thirty minute walk left her with zilch, so why push it? And then she thought of an Ino-tastic Idea. Of course, her plan was full proof. After all, she was Yamanaka Ino, was she not?

"Haruno Sakura!" Sakura looked up, startled.

"I'm going to make Sasuke realize he loves you!"

When she said those words, Sakura knew it was going to be a disaster.

"Ino! Are you crazy?"

"No, Sakura-poo, you are! And you will love him back!"

"No way! Don't even try, you pig!"

"Don't worry!"

"Shouldn't I?"

Ino grinned wickedly.

"Never, since I'm playing matchmaker!"

Nay, it was after _those _words Sakura knew her life was over.

–

**Alright, you can hurt me now. So sorry for leaving my readers behind! I've been desperately trying to edit this to perfection, but sadly... BUT! My passion for writing has started again! Procrastination can do that to you. **

**I know Feedback is your middle name, -insert smile-.**


	10. Author's note

Sorry for making you guys think that this is an update, but I have honestly lost inspiration for this fic.

Looking back, I find that this story I have created does not really have a plot or anything; it seems as if everything was written on a whim. The characters are underdeveloped and it just seems forced. My goal, when I first joined fanfiction, was to enhance my writing skills, and still is. But I can't bring myself to finish this story.

I will not delete it, however. It will still be up for readers, and if one of you want to continue this fic, don't hesitate and PM me.

Yours truly,

Tobleroneo (formerly known as Wind-chan)


End file.
